The invention relates to method for positioning a rock drilling rig. The rock drilling rig is driven to a drilling site for drilling. The rock drilling rig is moved during positioning entirely by means of combustion-engine-free electric drive equipment. The necessary rotation torque is generated with an electric drive motor controlled by a control device. From the drive motor, the rotation torque is transmitted over a transmission connection to the traction wheels.
The invention further relates to a rock drilling rig.
The field of the invention is described in more detail in the preambles of the independent claims.
In mines, rock drilling rigs are used to drill boreholes at planned drilling sites. When the boreholes have been drilled, the mining vehicle is transferred to the next drilling site for drilling a new drilling fan or face. In underground mines, in particular, it is advantageous to perform the transfer drive by means of power produced by an electric motor. The energy required by the transfer drive may be stored in a battery. Exact positioning at a drilling site is often a demanding procedure. The task is further complicated by the fact that the ground may be uneven at the drilling site and the drilling site may be in a narrow tunnel. It is difficult to drive the known rock drilling rigs into drilling sites, because their drive equipment is poorly suited for exact positioning.